


Summertime sadness

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of 73º games, Effie and Haymitch say goodbye to each other in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime sadness

After the end of the 73rd edition of the Hunger Games, all escorts and mentors were preparing to return to their little lives. As always, one of careerists' tribute had won, from the District 1. There was a celebration party where all mentors, escolts, the winner and some important people from the capital were. Haymitch, the mentor of District 12 entered the hall, with a light hand on the back of the escort, Effie, who was smiling. She loved parties.

"You and me. Us. Our last night together before the next games begin in the next year." Effie said, still with his arm on her back, feeling his warmth. Haymitch arched his eyebrows.

"What's this Effie!" He looked nervous, with a slight blush on his face.

"It's nothing Haymicth, I'm just saying." She said, blushing.

"Sweetheart, I think you better not drink anything today." He said, running a hand through her pink curls, before walking away, leaving her panting.

Soon he was sitting in a corner of the bar that was there, lost in his Vodka and Effie went to greet her colleagues. He ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair away from his face. He was just there because Effie, the escort of his district had hidden his drink bottles again.

The man looked at the center of the hall, full of colorful people, chattering with their Capitol accents. There he saw the woman with a pink wig, wearing a red dress, with lace gloves and sky high heels. She chatted animatedly with a tall, dark haired man, with goatee and elegant clothes. The game maker, Seneca Crane. Haymich turned the contents of his glass at once, thinking that was the last time he would see the garrulous woman, before the next Games, that would be in the next year, and maybe he would miss her.

Effie was talking animatedly with her friend, Seneca Crane. She tucked a pink strand with one hand, while holding a glass of champagne in the other, laughing at a joke he told her. Effie averted his eyes and looked at the corner of the bar where her blue eyes met with the ashes of Haymitch, watching her over the rim of his glass. Effie felt her heart when she noted that he looked up and down her body and she felt Seneca put a hand on her, diverting her attention.

"Is everything ok Effie?" He asked worriedly. He then saw that she was looking at Haymitch before turning her attention to his friend and he smiled:

"You are excited for another year to be over, aren't you? Hamitch must give you too much work."

Effie gave a nervous laugh. The truth is that she would miss him, though he was always drinking and falling around, being rude to her. But in the recent games, they had come closer, talking or holding hands when one of their tributes died.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go home Seneca."

"But now?" He looked disappointed. Effie smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow will be a big, big, big day."

Effie said goodbye to some people and waved to Haymitch, but didn't know if he had noticed. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button 12. Effie was finishing packing her many bags and stood in front of the wardrobe, taking the hanger with a set of skirt and bodice with green blazer for the next day, when Haymitch opened the door and entered. She turned, looking slightly annoyed, one hand on her hip and the other holding the hanger.

"Haymitch, it's rude to enter without knocking!"

"You and those rules of good manners! I want my bottles, sweetheart." He said, sarcastically, throwing his hands to the air.

It was then that he noticed that she no longer wore the dress of the party. She was wearing a thin and pink bathrobe, with short-sleeved, printed with flowers, but she kept the pink wig and a light makeup with red lipstick and long and pink eyelashes. He looked her up and down as he had done earlier, making her blushes beneath the makeup. Effie rolled her eyes and went to her dresser and pulled out several bottles that were there.

"Here's Haymitch, now you can go." She said with a sigh, thinking it was the last time she was going to see him and they had barely spoken tonight. She walked around the room, taking some skirts with her, when she noticed that Haymitch was still standing in her room, staring at her with an indecipherable look.

"Haymitch?"

"Effie."

He dropped the bottles and circled the room going to her and taking her clothes off of her hands and throwing it, holding both of her hands to bring her close and kissed her. Effie tried to say something, but gave up, kissing him back. Haymitch pressed his lips tightly to her, smearing her lipstick, while his hands went behind the back of her robe, bare arms and going up to her face, tucking a few curls, making her sigh in his mouth. Effie had her hands pressed on his chest over the white shirt and she gave a slight bite on his lower lip, causing his lips to part and giving input to her tongue. Haymitch could feel the taste of strawberries and champagne, as their tongues played, trying not to think too much about what the kiss meant.

When they parted, panting, Haymitch just gave a nod with his head, with a smile, as he took his bottles and left, without saying anything. Effie, still panting, sat on the bed, her eyes wide. It wasn't a bad farewell. It was very, very, very good one.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-Summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Ray-Summertime Sadness.   
> Notes: Reviews saying if you liked or not :D


End file.
